UNTITLED
by Desuana
Summary: THIS STORY WILL BE WRITTEN BY THE READERS! I start it off you finish it you choose every thing even the title leave me your ideas. I will try to use every idea. It can be any rating and genre! ITS YOUR STORY!
1. UNTILTLED

My first fan fic please review i own nothing

BPOV

Last night Edward didn't come. I was kinda sad and hoped he'd be there when i had woken up. I had woken up hoping to see him in my room and i hoped that i wasn't just alone in my room but with him. I rolled over to find Edward ...he wasn't there. I scanned the room to search the room for him. He wasn't there he'd left. But he'd be back, he could leave me just because Tanya came in town i shouldn't worry right? I thought nothing of it. I got up and dressed like any other rainy summer day a plain t and jeans. I went down stairs and met with Carlisle and said good morning before he headed off to work, still pretending to be a doctor whose in his 30s. As i was putting my bowl in the sink i wondered where Edward could be it wasn't like him to leave and not tell me. So while waiting i decided to clean, the house had been a mess because all of the surprise parties she had thrown me. I started with the down stairs. It was 8:00 when i started ...

8:30 living room

9:15 kitchen

10:30 my room

It was at 12:00 that i finally figured out what time it was and that he wasn't here i called Alice she she hadn't seen or herd from Edward i was worried why he left and then Alice told me why...

EPOV

when Alice told me i could believe it, I had to run, I couldn't be the cause of that. Why did she have to be so tempting and persuasive. I was planning on proposing to Bella that night, but after the news i needed time to think and reflect.

I was far away standing in he rain thinking about where i needed to be. I should have left Bella message saying that i wouldn't be coming and that I'd rather be alone now and think about some things. I rather I leave her than to cheat. If she gave me some time i could be the man she needs but there's a lot of lust inside of me, we've been together since our teenage years.

I really don't want to hurt her but i need some time to be alone.

They say when you love someone you just don't treat them bad. I feel so wrong now that i want to leave. i can imagine her crying her heart to me telling me not to leave. But i just need time to see where i wanna be in my life.

I dont want to hurt her. I wanted to be with bella forever.

Never did i imagine that she would play a major part in a decision thats so hard.

Should i leave...

Should i stay...

Should i go...

I think about my life and what matters to me the most. The love that she and I share is real and true. But in time her heart would heal, im not saying im going but i...have to figure out what life is like without her, my love, Bella.

But i love her i could never leave her...but temptation of Tanya. Anyway i could just go back to Bella its not like i cheated on her it was olny one of alice's vision they had flaws.  
I decided that i would go back home i truly love Bella. As i was walking back home to see bella in front of me stood Tanya...

I knew what she was about to do...

if you wanna know what happens tell me if you want more or just tell me if you think its really crappy

I need story ideas so tell me any ideas for the story to turn out this story will be written by the readers please tell me in the reviews!! 


	2. UNTILTLED 2

**ANY IDEAS FOR CHAPTER THREE START POSTING THEM !! LEAVE ALL IDEAS ILL UPDATE ASAP. I need chapter names and genres please submit and give all ideas this story can become anything.**

the chapter 2 idea was given to me by **EdwardsOtherWoman**

**EPOV**

I saw Tanya standing there i saw what she wanted and i wasn't giving in. She almost ruined my chances with a happy life with Bella.

"hello" Tanya said "last night was fun"

"I was only effect by you powers and you know i love Bella. You need to find someone who will love you"

**TPOV**

I couldn't stand to see him in the arm of someone who wasn't me. His heart belonged to this girl, Bella. Why? I had to have him.

"You know we had something" I said.

"But that is far gone now i have to find bella"

"Why her, you seem to you seem to have enjoyed my company. Am i right."

No, i was against my will, I would have never... never done that"

Before i could say another word he left.

**BPOV**

When Alice told me I couldn't believe it he would never do that. Then at that moment he walked into my room. There was anger and sadness in his eyes then i believed everything.

"Im so.. so sorry" that was all he could say

I ran up and hugged him. "It doesn't matter it doesn't matter". I tried to keep my voice straight.

"Bella but i..."

"I don't care we can make this work"

"Bella your to good for me, can i have a second alone"

"Sure". I sat on the bed as he walked out of the room and started to cry letting my true emotions out.

I looked over " Crap" I screamed as Alice was looking at me. She had been so quiete i hadden't herd her come into the room.

"I thought it doesn't matter" She mimicked me.

"It does please don't tell Edward, I'm trying to make this work out OK. He's been through a lot i want him to be happy."

"OK, you'll suffer, keeping it inside. Talk it out like me and Jasper do. He always makes me laugh cheerin me up."

"Thanks" Just then i started laughing Alice looking at me confused. I noticed something at that moment. I was laughing because ...

**What was Bella laughing at .. you tell me and thanks EdwardsOtherWoman for the idea. I still need titles and a chapter 3!! Sorry it's so short but give me ideas i could add to this chapter.**


	3. UNTILTLED 3

**any idea for chapter 3 please post them**


End file.
